My Daughter, My Angel
by ladyjane666
Summary: One Shot for Murder City Princess - Alex comes home after his first show back and is greeted by his little angle.


My daughter, my angel

A/N: As I can't help myself when it comes to cute moments between baby Kara and Alex…I have about forty five million ideas for them in my head, I wanted to do a one shot from Alex's perspective. So this is a one shot for my story Murder City Princess.

_________

Leaving is always the hard part. Having to leave Kay and Kara for the first time to go back to work was like a kick to the balls. Even though she's only a month old, Kara screamed her head off when she realized that I was leaving. Kayleigh was very adamant that she could handle taking care of the baby by herself and I needed to get my life back. Part of me didn't want to go back, I was getting rather comfortable doing the 'normal' family life things and the idea of going back on the road and away from my family… wow… I really have a family… but the idea of being away from my family was more than a bit difficult for the first few days.

It was just a taping of Impact and just a quick two day trip down to Florida, but in those two days… I sent about 1200 text messages and called Kayleigh nearly every twenty minutes to check to see if Kara had done anything new. I got so much shit for texting and calling so much from the other guys, even AJ said I needed to relax and trust that Kayleigh can handle the care of our daughter.

It's not that I don't trust Kayleigh with the baby, because I do… she loves her to death and is a good mom. It's just I don't want to miss things like her first smile and laugh. Things that I know are coming up in the coming weeks.

But when you leave there is always the coming back home to look forward to. My flight was delayed and by the time Josh and I got back to the house it was a little after one in the morning. He went to go crawl into bed with Jen and I stuck my head into Kara's room to check to see if she was awake. Walking over to her crib and she was fast asleep all curled up with her pacifier half out her mouth.

I reached in and ran my hands across her curls and smirked as she started to stir. Dropping my bag, I reached in and picked her holding her against my chest running a hand down her back. "Hey Karebear…" I cooed softly as I walked over and sat down in the rocking chair we had just put in her room less than a week ago. Kara let out a big yawn and slowly opened those big blue eyes of hers and stared up at me, I swear she smiled at me.

I always wanted kids someday though I never thought I would have my first kid before I was 25, but I don't think even after a month I could picture life with our Kara. I defiantly can't picture my life without Kayleigh right there by my side calling me a dumbass and telling me to shut up. I let out a little laugh as I started to rock back and forth with Kara pressed against my chest. She reached one of her little hands up and touched my face. "Are you glad daddy's home?" I asked softly though I would be amazed if she answered me back. "I'm glad I'm home baby… I think mommy is gonna be jealous that I came in here to see you before I went in there with her… but it'll be our little secret huh." Kara cooed softly as I grabbed her little hand a quick kiss before standing up with her still nestled against my chest.

Laying her back down in crib she fussed for a moment before I rubbed her belly and leaned down and gave her one last kiss. "Now I gotta go pay some attention to mommy… but we've got all day together my little angel. I think we're gonna go with Uncle Joshy and Auntie Jen to see your Auntie Katie and Chris… he's not your uncle…" Laughed softly, I was giving Jacobs shit to my daughter who was falling asleep but really I value the help everyone has given us in the last month.

Being a parent is hard, but dealing with Kayleigh right now is also getting to be a little much. I love her, she's going to be my wife but right now with her massive depression issues and lack of wanting to leave the house unless it's to go see one of the girls or take Kara to the doctor. I knew this could happen, she never deal with her problems and just bottles them lets them stew.

I dragged my bags into our bedroom and shed my t-shirt and jeans and crawled into bed with Kayleigh and kissed the back of her neck. "Hey I'm home baby doll." I whispered softly pulling my fience back against my chest. She stirred and mumbled if I checked on the baby. "Yeah, she's sleeping… why did you put her in the crib any ways?" I asked softly pushing some of Kay's dark hair off of her pale cheek.

"I had to wash the bedding because she barfed all over it this afternoon and I forgot I didn't have another set." Kayleigh mumbled turning against me. I just nodded and kissed her softly.

"Ok… go back to sleep baby." I mumbled softly against her hair as Kayleigh curled up against my chest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but at least I'd get to spend it with my two girls… I just hope Kayleigh doesn't freak out for no reason… at least not around our friends.


End file.
